


crowded places may not be that bad (since I met you)

by floweryoos



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, dongsung is only briefly mentioned, they're the best boys :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweryoos/pseuds/floweryoos
Summary: 2idiots forced to share a table at the coffee shop a few days in a row because coffee shop is crowded and there's no room au
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	crowded places may not be that bad (since I met you)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another short drabble! I got this prompt off tumblr and I really liked it but I feel like I didn't write enough to do it justice :( but anyways I left the end of each scene kind of ambiguous/open on purpose so do with that what you will,,, I wrote this today but I haven't been writing much lately so I'm sorry if it's not that good🥺 but I'm thinking of possibly turning this into a full fic maybe? it'll only be until after I develop my writing skills a bit and I'm able to write more than a couple hundred words,, I have no idea how much time that might take so.. yeah! I hope you enjoy🥺🥺

there's a small coffee shop hun frequents often, so often, in fact, that he's friends with all the staff. it's a calm and quiet spot, never too busy or full of people, and that's exactly why he loves it so much. one day he notices a new barista, and introduces himself. "hi! it's nice to meet you. I'm seo dongsung, I just started working here," the new guy says. 'he seems sweet', hun thinks to himself before sitting at his favorite table. everyone in the neighborhood seems to think the same, because soon enough the coffee shop is packed. he's contemplating on leaving when he hears someone in front of him. "hi, do you mind if I sit here? I'm sorry it's just so crowded in here today there's no other place to sit," the boy says. "oh, um, sure, I guess that's fine," hun replies. "thank you so much, I can't believe this place is so full all of a sudden," he says as he sits down. "yeah, the new guy must be attracting attention, it's usually really peaceful here." the other boy laughs. "hm, I think you're right.. oh! I haven't introduced myself. I'm kim jaehyun, thanks again for letting me sit here. I hope I don't disturb you too much." "not at all. I'm cha hun, it's nice to meet you."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the coffee shop is still crowded the next day, but hun finds his usual table is unoccupied. he sits down, and with the chatter of other patrons in the background he almost doesn't notice jaehyun walk up to him. "oh, it's you again. what a coincidence. jaehyun, right?" he says to the boy. "yeah! hi hun! it seems this is the only empty spot again, is it okay if I sit with you?" "yeah, it's no problem. how are you today?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next day, hun returns to the coffee shop like he normally does. it's still busier than usual but there's an empty table here and there. he sits at his table, enjoying his view of the busy street. he doesn't notice jaehyun enter until he sits down right in front of him. "so we meet again," hun says. "I hope you don't mind me sitting here again. I've come to enjoy the view from this spot in the past few days," he says, looking at hun all the while. "yeah, I quite like it here, people-watching is a hobby of mine," hun says, oblivious to what jaehyun meant. "I guess I could say the same," jaehyun tells him, still mesmerized by the beautiful person he met through sheer luck.

**Author's Note:**

> pls feel free to interact with me by leaving a comment here or on my curious cat!  
> cc: curiouscat.me/cheol_luvrs_itnl  
> or through my twitter! my dms are always open<3  
> twt: @dongsungluvr


End file.
